Promise
by Xi HunHanEXO
Summary: Gadis itu sudah menunggunya selama tiga tahun... Tetapi kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu tidak datang? Apakah dia melupakan janjinya? Semudah itukah Mark Tuan melupakan janjinya?


**_A_ ll Chara ****Agency, Parents, and Themselves**

 **Story** **Xi HunHanEXO**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PROMISE**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Namun ia tetap duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan di taman tersebut. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling taman, mencari sosok berambut merah yang sedang ditunggunya._

 _Ponselnya berdering berkali-kali, panggilan dari orang-orang yang mencari dirinya. Namun gadis manis itu tak mengangkatnya. Ia masih ingin menunggu pemuda itu. Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda itu._

 _"Kau sudah janji... Kau harus datang..."_

 _Park Rae Bin tidak tahu, kalau pemuda yang ditunggunya selama tiga tahun itu tidak akan datang..._

 _Seberapa lamapun gadis itu menunggunya..._

* * *

"Ibu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di Korea... Ibu, ayolah~ Tidak bisakah aku tetap tinggal di sini?"

Wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu menatap anak laki-laki kecil yang sedari tadi memohon padanya agar tidak pindah.

"Mark, kita harus pindah. Ibu janji kita akan kembali ke sini, oke?"

Anak yang dipanggil Mark itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa beradaptasi Ibu? Bahasa Korea-ku tidak terlalu bagus..."

"Gunakan bahasa Inggris jika kau tidak bisa, oke?"

Mark mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa membantah Ibunya. Bagaimanapun, ia akan tetap meninggalkan Amerika, rumahnya.

Gadis kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan raut penasaran.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ke tempat pemuda itu dan tersenyum.

 _"Annyeong haseyo..."_ sapanya sambil membungkuk kecil. Pemuda kecil itu menatapya bingung.

 _"Park Rae Bin imnida!"_

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk. _"Mark Tuan imnida."_

"Kenapa kamu tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Rae dengan wajah penasaran. Mark menatap daun-daun coklat yang mulai berguguran di sekeliling mereka.

"Kamu orang pertama yang bicara padaku sejak kepindahanku ke sini..."

Rae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seakan tak percaya.

 _"Mwo?!_ Kamu dari mana? Kenapa kamu tidak berbaur?"

"Amerika. Aku tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Korea, jadi aku merasa canggung jika harus memulai percakapan dengan orang lain."

Rae mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, maukah kamu menjadi temanku?"

Rae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Mark. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya! Kita berteman sekarang! Dan aku bisa mengajarkan padamu bahasa Korea! Sekaligus cara menuliskan hangulnya!"

* * *

 **Eight years later...**

 **.**

"Waaah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini! Ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu kan, Mark Tuan?" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat terang sepinggang sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia menunggu balasan dari pemuda di belakangnya, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawab.

Park Rae Bin berbalik, lalu ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia memandang wajah tampan Mark. Wajah pemuda asal Amerika itu kentara sekali mengekspresikan rasa gelisah.

"Mark?"

Mark menatap gadis di depannya. "Hm?"

 _"Gwaenchanayo?"_

Mark menggeleng. _"Ani..."_

Rae mengacak rambut merah Mark, kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah hilang. "Ceritakan saja..."

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika."

"Apa?!"

Mark memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?! Kamu nggak menetap selamanya di sini, di Korea?"

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku janji aku akan kembali... Kau bisa menunggu tiga tahun lagi? Kita akan bertemu di sini, tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu..."

Rae memeluk Mark dengan erat. "Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku janji..." ucap Mark yakin, kemudian memeluk balik gadis itu dan mengelus surai coklat terangnya.

"12 Desember, tiga tahun lagi... Kau harus ada di sini..."

* * *

 **12th December, three years later...**

 **.**

Rae menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan. Ia kedinginan. Ia sudah menunggu Mark sejak jam 10 pagi, hingga sekarang jam 3 sore, namun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan dirinya.

Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Namun ia tetap duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan di taman tersebut. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling taman, mencari sosok berambut merah yang sedang ditunggunya.

Ponselnya berdering berkali-kali, panggilan dari orang-orang yang mencari dirinya. Namun gadis manis itu tak mengangkatnya. Ia masih ingin menunggu pemuda itu. Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah janji... Kau harus datang..."

Rae memeluk lututnya dan menopang dagunya di atas lututnya. Ia perlahan menutup matanya.

"Rae? Kenapa kau di sini? Ibumu mencarimu, dia sampai bertanya padaku tahu..."

Rae menoleh dan menemukan Kim Han Bin menatapnya khawatir. Rae tersenyum.

"Bilang pada Ibuku, aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok..."

"Tapi kata Ibumu, kau sudah pergi dari 5 jam yang lalu! Jangan bilang kau duduk di sini selama 5 jam?!"

Rae tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku menunggunya..."

Hanbin mendeath-glare gadis itu. "Mark? _OMFG_ , pulanglah Rae..."

"Tidak! Dia sudah janji!"

 _'Ya... Aku sudah janji...'_

"Tapi dia tidak akan datang!"

 _'Tidak Rae! Aku ada di sini! Lihat aku!'_

Rae melihat ke sekelilingnya, seolah ingin membuktikan pada Hanbin kalau Mark tidak berbohong.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang sebentar lagi!"

 _'Tapi... Sebaiknya kau tidak menungguku, Rae...'_

"Dasar gadis keras kepala... Baiklah, aku akan bilang begitu pada Ibumu... Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, oke?"

 _'Tidak! Hanbin, bawa dia pulang! Kumohon!'_

Rae mengangguk, lalu ia menoleh ke arah gerbang. Tadi dia seakan mendengar suara Mark.

"Aku pulang, Rae... _Take care..._ "

Rae mengangguk. " _Be careful,_ Hanbin..."

 _'Saranghae, Rae-ya...'_

Rae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, namun taman itu sepi. Wajar, karena ini adalah musim dingin. Siapa orang bodoh yang ingin berjalan-jalan di tengah salju lama-lama? Kecuali Rae, tentu saja.

 _'Pulanglah... Jangan tunggu aku...'_

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, Rae berdiri. Ia masih mengharapkan pemuda berambut merah itu datang, namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah berjanji, brengsek!"

 _'Maaf Rae... Aku ada di sini, tapi kau tidak akan bisa melihatku...'_

Rae berjalan menuju gerbang, berniat pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak akan pernah menunggumu! Sia-siakah aku menunggumu selama 3 tahun?!"

 _'Rae...'_

Kaki Rae tak sengaja tersangkut di sebuah koran. Rae menyentakkan koran itu dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan kembali. Ia tak peduli. Biasanya ia akan membaca headline di koran-koran yang di temuinya di jalan.

 _'Rae... Bogoshipeo... Saranghae...'_

Rae berjalan melewati gerbang, sekaligus menembus tubuh orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Mark terdiam. Ia menatap jari-jarinya yang transparan, kemudian memegang dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit.

 _'RAEEEEEEEEEE!'_

Jika saja Rae mau melirik headline koran itu, ia pasti akan mengerti apa yang membuat Mark tidak datang...

Jika saja...

 **'PESAWAT DENGAN JURUSAN NEW YORK-SEOUL MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN YANG MENEWASKAN SELURUH PENUMPANG'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~The End~**

* * *

Oke ini gajelas banget :'v Ini FF netes/? di otak gue pas lagi pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia setaun yang lalu/? :'v Ini FF udah lama banget, cuma gue ga punya keberanian buat ngepublishnya, apalagi di FFN :'v

Udah itu aja, maaf kalo ada typo atau FFnya ga seru .-. ini FF pertama gue ...

 _So, mind to review? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
